My Life As A Teenage Penguin
by IHeartRoxas4Ever
Summary: Nikki is going to high school and never wants to get in an trouble but when she bumped into an old ex friend the battle begins for a boy friends and everything they could get their flippers on who will win?Is with drama,humor,and love lol.R


**I DONT OWN ANYTHING EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!ITS NOT THAT GOO OK!**

* * *

Nikki woke up when her Penguin Band alarm clock went got out of bed knowing it was her first day of high is 15 years old living with her mom and little sister,5 year old Stella who was a pain in the butt,because her dad had died on a PSA looked through her closet for something to she pulled out some black sneakers,a Penguin Band T-shirt with the hoddie,and black skinny went to hit the she turned on the bath water Stella came alone.

"Hwi sissy!"Stella said with an evil grin on her face.

"Go away you pain in the butt."Nikki said and closed the door to take a that she when to her bedroom to get dressed and then brushed her long brown grabbed her black backpack and went down popped in a pop tart then took it out and ran to school.

At School

Nikki was didn't like first or second days of was one of the worst things she she stumbled on her locker number. opened it and put all her books in but, was her first thirty minutes on the walked around trying to find her math class then bumped into someone.

"OW!Sorry!"Nikki said and looked up seeing her old friend,Janny,who was popular now ever since middle stood up at looked the snutty cheerleader in her 's purple eyes shimmered and the blond lushes blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

"Whatever loser."Janny got up and walked changed hair was looked back at her then looked was so sick of was so the years she became had the money and the had everything Nikki didn't it's better to be bell ran the bumped into someone...AGAIN!

"Ow!I'm sooo sorry!"She said then looked up and saw a girl.

"No I'm sorry."She picked up her books then stood picked her math book girl helped Nikki up.

"What's your name?"Nikki asked.

"Jessica and yours would be?"she replied back.

"Nikki,nice to meet you."Nikkie said with a sweet smile.

"Well,I better get to my class bye."Jessica waved at her then left running to her looked at her then turned to her math math she opened the door the class turned to stare at saw an empty next to some had black hair with a pink strip running down her hair.

"Oh,hello go sit next to Chloe."The teach said pointing to the empty walked to the seat then sat down.

"Ok,class tomarrow is the back to school dance and I know that the freshmen are happy to be at their first high school dance,so we need to have some people taking care of the drink,food,and other stuff so would anyone like to help?" ,Jessica,Chloe,and Janny shot their flippers up.

"Ok you guys start today." smile,"Now open ur text books to page 1 blah blah blah blah blah."All Nikki heard was blah blah blah.

After School

Nikki was standing on a ladder hanging up some ribbons.

"Oh,Hey Nikki."Jessica said making her dirty blond hair sway while she waved and smiled at her.

"Hey Jessica."Nikki waved as she turned.

"GRRR!!!!"Chloe growled at the box of ribbons for no reason.

"Chloe?"Jessica looked at her.

"JESSICA!!!!!!"Chloe screamed running to the girl.

"Do you guys know each other?"Nikki asked looks at them.

"No I just like to say names of people in my class!"Chloe chuckled.

"RAWR!"Nikki jumped off the ladder and went for the kettle corn.

"NIKKI STAY AWAY FROM THE KETTLE CORN!"Jessica yelled laughing.

"AND I'M CHLOE!"Chloe screamed.

"Um well~NO!"Nikki hugged the bag not letting go of her grip.

"Listen losers do whatever I say got it?"Janny said getting back from cheer practice.

"RAWR NO!"Chloe screamed at her out of anger.

"NOOOO!"Jessica ran around screaming then bumped into a wall.

"No Janny we won't listen to you,you little!"Nikki was now so very angry.

"Woahgirls calm down."A boy said stared at him with heart in her eyes.

"And your name is?"Nikki asked.

"The names Luis and yours."Luis asked back.

"Nikki and this is Chloe and Jessica."Nikki said pointing to the two girls standing there.

"HI!"Jessica and Chloe waved smiling.

"And I'm Janny."Janny said up close to climbed back on the ladder to hang up the theme **_Under the Sea _**hung up on the was painting sea animals like Sharks,Sting Rays,Clown Fish,and Dolphin' was setting up the food tables that had food ready on was painting the Banners and was getting the band instruments ready.

"Hey would any of you like to sing at the dance?"Luis asked holding a brown old written on clip bored.

"Me I would."Nikki smiled raising her flipper.

"Us to!"Chloe and Jessica raised their flippers,too.

"Ok good!"Luis wrote down their names under a few others.

"Hmmm this seems good enough right?"Nikki asked them.

"YA!"they all said.

"Whatever just hand these up."Janny handed her the sea animals Jessica hung them got down from the ladder and looks around and smiled

At The Dance

Nikki walked in with Jessica and wore a black and red dress with one strap with her hair down in long swirly beautiful curls with fish nets on her wore a dark blue strapless dress with her hair puffed like a rock had a purple dress on with both straps crossed in the had the same pink shoes.

"Hey guys come on your on in 5."Luis grabbed Nikki and dragged her with Jessica and Chloe walking stared at them.

"This is not going to be good!"Chloe was screaming to herself.

"Look we are going to be great!"Niki said concerning the part that they have to sing alone.

"Nikki your on!"Luis said in a high voice.

"Ok!"She ran up on was starting to turn red as she saw the saw Janny then realized that she would rather show her up then run off stage or pushed in the CD then the music started started to sing.

I throw all of your stuff away,  
then I clear you right out of my head,  
I tore you out of my heart,  
And ignored all your messages.  
I tell everyone we got through,  
Cause I'm so much better﻿ without you,  
But it's just another pretty lie,  
Cause I break down,  
Every time you come around!

ah-oh-ah-oh

So, How did you get here, under my skin,  
Swore that I'd never let you back in!  
Should've known better, Than trying to let you go,  
cuz Here we go, go, go, again!  
As hard as I try, I know I can't win  
Something about you is so addicting  
We're falling together, You think that by now I'd know,  
Here we go, go, go, again!

You never know what you want,  
And you never say what you mean,  
And then I start to go insane,  
Everytime that you look at me.  
You only hear half of what I say,  
and you're always showing up too late!  
And I know I have to say goodbye, but it's no use,  
Can't be with or without you!

ah-oh-ah-oh

So, How did you get here, under my skin,  
Swore that I'd never let you back in!  
Should've known better, Than trying to let you go,  
cuz Here we go, go, go, again!  
As hard as I try, I know I can't win  
Something about you is so addicting  
We're falling together, You think that by now I'd know,  
Here we go, go, go, again!

Again...  
again  
and again  
and again  
andagain, and again  
and again....

I throw all of your stuff away,  
and I cleared you right out of my head,  
And I tore you out of my heart!...

ah-oh-ah-oh

So, How did you get here, under my skin,  
Swore that I'd never let you back in!  
Should've known better, Than trying to let you go,  
cuz Here we go, go, go, again!  
As hard as I try, I know I can't win  
Something about you is so addicting  
We're falling together, You think that by now I'd know,  
Here we go, go, go, again!  
and again and again and again and again...

**

* * *

**

Me:Ok this is not good but you no right?

Chloe:No I don't

Me:SHUT UP CHLOE!

Chloe:MAKE ME!~RUNS~

Me:COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE!~RUNS AFTER~

* * *


End file.
